Raine Maker
by talinsquall
Summary: Prequel to "Cloudburst." How Raine's Mommy and Daddy met. DISCONTINUED. Sephiroth/Leon. Cid/Vin. Past Sephiroth/Zack. Yaoi, OOC, AU, Lemons, Dom/Sub, MPreg, Cursing


A/N: I decided to write this prequel, before updating "Cloudburst." I'm trying something different, with Sephiroth/Leon. This will directly influence how I go forward, with Cloud/Riku. Square-Enix says Sephiroth is six-foot-one. I always thought of him as seven feet tall. Since this is my AU, he's seven feet tall, but Leon stays at five-feet-eight. I like my Kitten compact. Vincent Valentine and Zack Fair come from Final Fantasy 7. In my stories, Vincent is Sephiroth's father and Riku's grandfather forever. (10/31/09 – Quick edit out of extraneous commas. Dang. I was comma happy that day. Sorry. Happy Halloween!)

Fandom: Kingdom Hearts

Summary: Prequel to "Cloudburst." Set around a year after Kingdom Hearts 2 ends. How Raine's Mommy and Daddy met.

Pairings: Sephiroth/Leon, Cid/Vin, Past Sephiroth/Zack

Warnings: Shonen-Ai (for now), OOC, AU, Obliviously-Sexy Kitten Leon, Ultra-Seme-Lovesick Sephiroth, Strong-First-Son Riku, Doting Daddy/Grandaddy Vincent, Captain CID! And Cid-inspired Cursing, Future MPREG (Blame the Mako)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fan fiction. All characters, but Riku, are eighteen and over.

**Raine Maker - Part I**

XXX

Leon, once Squall Leonhart, had never seen his adoptive father so excited.

Freshly washed, Cid Highwind typed a merry tune on the huge computer in the former Restoration Committee's House. For the grand occasion, he had shaved and even changed his shirt.

With newfound grandson Riku's help, Vincent Valentine-Highwind had tracked down his once Darkness-maddened son Sephiroth in Darkness's Abyss.

Sephiroth, strengthened by Vincent's unconditional love, and Riku's steadfast loyalty, decided to return to Radiant Garden. This time to make amends and begin a new life.

Waiting in anticipation, the adopted siblings, Aerith, Tifa, Yuffie, and Leon, all surrounded the old Captain.

Leon raised a inquisitive eyebrow in Aerith's direction. "Sis? I'm not sure about this. You, more than anyone, should be wary of Sephiroth's intentions. Only a year ago, I was informed he had sided completely with the Darkness. Aren't you a little worried about him turning on us?"

Hands clasped behind her back, Aerith brightened the room with a comforting smile. "You talked to Cloud. Didn't you? So much animosity between those two. To tell the truth, at the time, Sephiroth wasn't on anyone's side. From what I gathered, he was bored."

Leon's forehead scrunched with confusion. "Bored? All the drama last year happened because Sephiroth felt bored?"

Emitting a small laugh, an embarrassed Tifa scratched her upper arm. "Yeah. I run all over the place trying to 'save' Cloud, when he and Sephiroth were actually playing their equivalent of Tag. I guess things are different when you can't die."

Leon crossed his arms against his chest. "I did find it somewhat strange when Cloud crashed back down two days later. Half his rib cage is missing. But instead of asking for help, he stomps off cursing."

Twirling by, Yuffie embraced Leon from behind. "Come on, Squall. Remember what we saw at the Coliseum? Half a rib cage is nothing to the Cloudster's enhancements."

Fidgeting in place, Leon failed to break a giggling Yuffie's hold. "The name's Leon. I guess I spent too much time in the Computer Room. Sephiroth stood in the Dark Depths, for weeks, before the fight and I never noticed."

Yuffie peeked behind Leon's bicep with a saucy grin. "Explains a lot. I still can't believe you never watched him fight in the Coliseum. 'Cause believe me, Big Brother. Once you meet Sephiroth, you never forget."

Disbelieving, Leon looked to his other sisters for confirmation. "Oh, come on! I know he's supposed to be enhanced perfection, but he's still just a guy. He can't be that great."

Aerith hummed. Apple green eyes alight with mischief. "Oh, Sephiroth's more than great."

Hugging Aerith, Tifa rested her head on a petite shoulder. "Poor little brother. Weeks worth of chances. You never got one glimpse."

Grumbling, Leon finally managed to foist Yuffie off. "Oh, shut up. I don't do evil. What's with you, Tifa? I thought you hated the guy."

Laughing, Tifa swayed along with Aerith. "True. We do have a bad past together, but I am a living human being."

Leon rested his hip against the computer. "Whatever. Sounds fake to me. Bet he smells like chemicals."

Perhaps sensing his love nearby, Cid interjected on Sephiroth's behalf. "Actually, Son, the man smells like leather. Ah figger he got the kink from Vince. Tee hee. Whut does he looks like? Well, y'all seen the Missus. Sephiroth takes after Vince, but the hair's silver, and eyes are green. Oh! And he's about a foot bigger. Accordin' to mah Baby, Valentines only come in two sizes. Tall and taller."

Looking down, Leon toyed with one of the belts looped around his waist. At first sight, he had found Vincent Valentine to be one of the most beautiful beings he had ever seen. He still wondered how Cid had landed such a catch.

Yuffie tugged Tifa's arm. "Oh my god! Look! Leon's blushing!"

Tifa flicked Yuffie on the headband. "Hush. I can see. Leave him alone. You know he hates when you do that."

Inhaling, Yuffie readied a loud argument.

Aerith shushed her with a soft hand to the mouth. "Enough, Yuffie. I sense the group moving through the Darkness. They'll be arriving any moment."

The words barely left Aerith's mouth, when a large circle of living Darkness opened, and three men walked out. The portal shutting closed behind them.

XXX

Sephiroth squinted in the morning light. For the first time in a long while, he felt nervous.

Sensing his father's well-hidden distress, Riku gripped Sephiroth's upper arm. "It's okay, Dad. I'm here and so is Grandfather. We're starting a new life now, leaving the past behind. Remember?"

Allowing himself a tiny smile, Sephiroth placed a hand over Riku's. "I remember, Son. Thank You."

Grinning, Riku shook the arm he held. "Quit thanking me. We're in this together. You, Me, and our family."

"Family?" Sephiroth's apprehensive gaze lifted, traveling over the assembled group. The glowing emerald irises settling on a familiar face. "Aerith?"

With a comforting smile, Aerith floated over to grasp Sephiroth's large hand. "Welcome home."

In shame, Sephiroth lowered his head. "I will not fall back on the excuse of madness. The fault of your death is mine alone. If you cannot forgive-"

Aerith quieted Sephiroth by twisting down to look into his eyes. "I forgave you long ago, Sephiroth. In the Lifestream, Zack explained to me all of Hojo's machinations. The fault ultimately lies with Hojo. Forgive yourself, Brother, so you can be strong for Riku."

Sephiroth's nervousness turned to anguish. "My Beloved. He rests well?"

Standing on tip-toe, Aerith bestowed a small kiss to Sephiroth's chin. "This is from Zack. Before he pushed me out of the Lifestream, he ordered me to tell you, "Quit with the crazy. If Spiky wants to mope around, let him do it on his own. You're finally free, so live your life and be happy. Puppy's orders."

Bending low, Sephiroth kissed Aerith on the forehead. "Thank you, Sister Aerith. I shall try. Without Zackary, though, I fear happiness seems a mere dream."

Riku, again, shook Sephiroth's arm. "Just because we're Valentines doesn't mean we can't be happy. At least, I think so. Grandfather?"

Sephiroth directed his attention to Vincent sitting on Cid's lap. Questioning emerald orbs met confident crimson. "I've been brushed by the rare feeling, once or twice, in my time."

Sephiroth suddenly stiffened, feeling petite arms strangle his waist from behind. He relaxed, when his senses recognized the manhandler's scent. "Little Ninja girl. How many times must I repeat myself? I have no Materia on my person. It is times like these when I regret my promise to Zackary."

Nudging Aerith with her butt, Yuffie moved to the front. "Can't blame me for trying, Newest Big Brother. Zack made you promise to protect me for a reason. He knew I was the last Great Materia Hunter."

Tifa walked forward, when Riku hauled Yuffie away by the waist. She stopped in front of Sephiroth, but made no move to touch him. "I won't lie. I can't forgive you; not yet. But I love Vincent and Riku very much, so I'll accept you into our family. It's all I can promise."

Sephiroth nodded, with respect. "I understand, Tifa. My son has shown me the new hand-to-hand skills learned from you. I thank you for helping to protect my boy."

Blushing, Tifa backed away, yanking Leon from the corner he'd been hiding. "Mr. Silent here is named Squall Leonhart, but he'll tell you to call him Leon."

Cursing at Tifa under his breath, Leon edged forward with his head down. When he stepped into Sephiroth's looming shadow, he raised curious blue-grey eyes to meet piercing green.

Viewing his fate in Sephiroth's spellbound eyes, a startled Leon attempted to step back, only to be met by an embrace of unforgiving steel. Pleading lips silenced with a soul-searing kiss.

XXX

Astonished, Riku gaped at his family.

Instead of rushing to Leon's defense, the group viewed the public molestation with an air of amusement.

Aerith bumped Tifa's arm. "I've forgotten how tall Sephiroth is. Look at Leon's feet swinging away."

Tifa raised her voice, attempting to be heard over Yuffie's squeals of joy. "I know. It's so cute. Where did Yuffie get the camera?"

Aerith shrugged. "She keeps it with her. She claims it's a ninja thing, but I say it's for blackmail purposes. We have to remember to get copies."

Tifa nodded with a smile. "Definite frame-worthy material."

Creeped-out, Riku retreated towards Cid's computer. "Grandfather? Shouldn't we stop Dad?"

Vincent had rested his cheek on top of Cid's head. "Oh, My Sky. Isn't this wonderful! I worried the boys would not get along. Chaos is so pleased. The Light in Leon shall comfort my son well. I do hope the baby has Leon's eyes. I have always found them most pleasing."

Cid chuckled. "Don't be puttin' the cart before the horse, Vince. Ah know you've been teethin' fer more grandbabies, since Riku found ya. First things first. Befer this gets outta hand, Ah gotta give Leon a talkin' to. Mah boy should know what he'll be takin' on befer Sephiroth eats him fer supper."

With a wistful sigh, Vincent kissed Cid's cheek and rose up. "As always your guidance rings true, My Love. Riku? Follow my lead."

Reaching out with the Darkness, Vincent waited, until Sephiroth noted his non-threatening presence.

Seeing his father loosen his hold on Leon, Riku did the same.

Silently, Vincent traveled to his son's side. Once arriving, he petted Sephiroth's back with his golden gauntlet. "Well chosen, My Son. Such a strong Light. He shall bear my grandchildren well. However, Leon must first speak with the Captain. He must know all before you are bonded. Let him down so he may speak to Cid."

Sephiroth released kiss-plumped lips, but failed to relinquish his hold on Leon's shaking frame.

Circling one arm to support Leon's lower body, Sephiroth cradled the Lion close. "No, Father. He shall be taken away if I release him. Everything I have ever loved has been taken away from me. To lose one more precious person would truly end me."

Riku rested the side of his face against Sephiroth's arm. "No worries, Dad. I'll stay with Leon, while you and Grandfather wait outside. Grandfather told me I'd have to learn about this stuff too. We'll keep the door open so you can see the both of us. We'll be okay. Y'know Grampa Cid would gut anything trying to hurt us."

Clenching long brunet hair, Sephiroth drew Leon's face away from his chest. Glowing eyes cut through Leon's soul. "Little One, I smell the apprehension. There is much you do not understand, but the Captain shall educate you on how to be a proper mate and bearer. Heed his words well. For though you are not enhanced, if you accept my bond, I shall not be able to hold back."

Leon's confusion escalated to a flight mentality.

Sephiroth, smelling the mounting fear, growled with predatory lust.

Riku hastily wrapped his arms around Leon's shoulders, meeting his father's possessive snarl with a beaming smile. "Ease up, Dad. Don't scare my new mom off. You said I'd have brothers and sisters someday. Let Leon talk to Cid about this bonding thing and I'll bring him right back to you. Promise."

Sephiroth's iron resolve melted under his son's shining countenance. "Only for you, Riku. Guard my new mate well. Our family's future lies in his small frame."

Gently setting Leon on his feet, Sephiroth turned and strode out the door.

Vincent stroked Riku's arm with a grateful smile. "I shall ensure your father stays put. Listen to the Captain, Riku. I have a feeling your mate also awaits."

On the way out, Vincent paused to gaze at Leon. Demonic crimson eyes met frightened stormy blue. "Yes, the color quite pleases us. Firstborn has chosen well."

Aerith grasped Leon's arm. "Tifa took Yuffie outside so she wouldn't pry, but I could stay-."

Leon shook his head, pasting a fake smile on his lips. "I was a little shook up, but I'm fine now. Riku and Cid are with me. Tifa's going to need all the help she can get keeping Yuffie out of here. Go on."

Kissing Leon's cheek, Aerith sailed out the door, closing it shut behind her.

Riku slowly guided Leon to the couch. "Come on, New Mom. Time to hear some preachin.'

Overcome with confusion, Leon followed Riku's lead. "Did I do something to set him off? I'm sorry, Riku. Cid told me how hard it was for you and Vincent to convince your father to come back here. I hope I didn't make him relapse."

Laughing, Riku sat down, pulling Leon down next to him. "Oh, I don't think my Dad's going to be leaving anytime soon. You really don't know anything. Do you? Man, this is going to be weird."

Leon watched, while Cid settled down on the beat-up recliner he had hauled all the way from Traverse Town. "I admit. I'm confused. If your father wishes to have a relationship with me, I'm open to the idea."

Riku rested his chin in the palm of his hand. "Ooooh, Dad wants to do a little bit more than that."

Leon's gaze darted to meet Cid's amused one. "I don't get it. What else is there?"

The Lion's fears grew, when the inquiry was met with nicotine-tinged guffaws, from one side, and non-stop giggles, from the other.


End file.
